Chocolate Pizza
by Allureofproductivity
Summary: "It's the one year anniversary of her mother's so-called "suicide" and she's flat on her back on the hood of her car, smoking shitty weed and having a discussion about pizza toppings with Isaac Lahey. What the hell is normal, anyways?


It's the one year anniversary of her mother's death. Her mother committed suicide, in her daughter's bedroom, by the fucking way, one year ago and instead of mourning in quiet solitude on this the day that she became fucking Bambi or some shit, or perhaps visiting the gravesite of the woman the gave birth to her 17 odd years ago with the man who supplied half her DNA, she's in the middle of the woods, smoking shitty weed out of an even shittier joint that she tried and failed to construct properly, and having a deeply philosophical discussion with Isaac. About pizza toppings. What the fuck even is normal anymore anyways, right?

She's never actually been high with a capital H before. She doesn't really like the feeling, because she needs to be in control all the damn time, hahaha control what a joke, but she puts the joint to her lips, draws in a huge lungful of something that smells like burning trash, blows out, and giggles. Isaac lets his head roll towards her across the hood of her car, eyes crinkled and red rimmed and laughing like a maniac.

"But, why the fuck... Why doesn't nobody... Why don't people do the thing where they put chocolate on the pizza? Chocolate and pizza. CAN WE DO THAT LATER?"

On impulse, she puts her forehead in the center of Isaac's chest and laughs until she's out of breath, then rolls another joint, flailing wildly with excitement when the construction of this one goes marginally better than the first, and fixes Isaac with a semi focused stare.

"So, laheyyy, how'd you get the goodssss?"

Isaac giggled, and she almost shit herself. Isaac didn't giggle. He snickered, he smirked, he chuckled, yes, but he didn't giggle.

"Oh ah, I cornered a Cuban drug lord."

"Did he have a cigar the size of a slut's vibrator?"

"Bigger. And he was wearing chinos. Like, who the hell actually wears chinos?"

"Apparently fictional Cuban drug lords."

Those giggles were back now and Christ that was hot. Actually, everything about Isaac was hot, but she wasn't really ready to make that leap yet, so she didn't say anything.

"No, for serious this time. How'd you get this, werewolf boy? It sucks, by the way, quality wise and all that happy horseshit."

"Mark fucking Greenburg... Asked him how much I could get for 20 big ones and he said four grams. I bought four grams of weed from MARK FUCKING GREENBURG BEHIND DUMPSTERS. like, what even is cliche, right, allerssss?"

She choked on laughter and the extreme need to make a Freaks and Geeks reference in which Isaac was Jason Segal's character, only much hotter.

"Why the hell did you even buy weed in the first place?"

He rolled his eyes and blinked a few times in rapid succession afterwards, trying to clear them and she snorted at the epic puppyness of the gesture.

"Seriously, you said the other day, and I quote, 'let's do something stupid.' So I decided that getting high totally qualified as stupid and yeah."

She nodded sagely, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt all warm and fuzzy that he had remembered something she'd said that was that inconsequential, but right now she was high and angry and so, so, fucking tired of smiling, but she couldn't exactly stop.

"Hey, Isaac, do you ever think about your mom?"

"Yep."

"I think about mine a lot. She was kind of a bitch, you know? She tried to kill my boyfriend, like, what the hell, madre? And then she went and stabbed herself on my bed. Seriously, get blood on your sheets, lady."

"My mom was totally a prude."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Hell yeah! Cam couldn't have girls upstairs. I could but I was like 5 and didn't even know where babies came from."

"How'd she die?"

"Not a butcher knife to the heart as she transformed dramatically into a werewolf."

"Serious 'saac, how'd she die?"

He mumbled asshole under his breath and took another drag of weed.

"Hit and run. They never found the guy. Cam always said it was probably dad."

"Huh. Our lives are fucked up."

"No shit. You stabbed me twenty times and I grow claws at will."

"Smartass."

He nuzzled her neck with his nose and she giggled as he hit a ticklish spot.

"A chronic one."

And yeah, when the high wore off, they went and got a pizza. With chocolate on the top. It was nasty, but it was so much fun to see the delivery man's face when they told him what was on it.

She didn't even think about her mother for the rest of the day. Reefer and pizza and one dorky, never been high before either werewolf made for a pretty effective distraction from grief.

**This was... Very strange. Please read and review, and check out my tumblr at allureofproductivity for "moonday madness" drabbles and "ask the author" sessions.**

**stay shiny!**

**allure**


End file.
